


Stressed Request

by AmbieBambi



Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: Alpha Steve has been patrolling and pays a visit to his mate after a period of time. Soft
Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900297
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Stressed Request

Pack Steve where reader is in human form and he is shifted and like licking her and her rubbing his belly and just stuff like that?

It wasnt often one of them was shifted and the other wasn’t, but Wolves have been on the move since that winter, often times crossing no man’s land between packs and crossing forbidden lines.

Steve had brought it up talking with Tony how odd it seemed, this sudden increase in traveling packs, but Tony seemed as lost as he was.

So Steve kept a closer, more personal eye on it. Often going out on runs day and night, waiting for another pack to cross his boundaries to cut through his lands for the other side.

It was exhasting to maintain the Wolf form this long, and after several days being on the other side of the lake, he came home to you. The beast nudging the door open to seek you out.

Just a few minute reprieve. Then he would be back out. What the aching wolf told himself.

The silver Wolf came in and you looked up from your book to see him pad forward, wide open jaws giving a squealing yawn. You shifted to the corner of the couch, patting the cushion next to you. “Come rest Alpha.”

He bounded next to you, sinking into the warm cushions and his head on your lap, inhaling against your shorts covered thighs that were warm and tempting softness he could just drift off into sleep against.

Your hand drifted to his head, scratching under the thick heavier fur into his softer coat, chuckling softly as he groaned with satisfaction at the sensation.

“Thought I was foing to have to go looking for you, I hadn’t heard so much as a song from you.” You remarked and the alpha lifted his head, letting his muzzle nuzzle into your neck while whining, giving tiny grooming nibbles and licking over your ear as an apology. He had went into the deep brush, hoping to keep hidden from any passerbys till they crossed into his land.

“Its okay.” You giggled at the tickling sensation and your hand slid down his back and went for a spot you happened to know was your Alphas weakness. The belly.

Immediantly the oversized silver wolf rolled to enjoy the sensation of your touch, letting his head falls back in your lap and listens to the softness of your laugh at the dreamy look that settled on his face, a big sigh letting all his anxiety go and just enjoy his time with you.


End file.
